When jealousy Rears
by Silkie the observer
Summary: They had everything, love, and money. All they needed was just a small apartment and they could start a new life. Unfortunately, while driving somewhere, Garfield and Terra had a car crash leaving her in a coma. But then he meets Raven, and everything was great again. At least, until Terra wakes up.
1. Chapter 1

_There are no good girls gone wrong-Just bad girl found out.-Mae west_

* * *

A pair of vibrant blue eyes traced the room. The room's main color seemed to be white. A beeping sound could be heard to the right. She took a deep breath as she sat up. The cream-colored covers rolled onto her lap. She was wearing a green hospital dress. She looked at a blonde strand of hair hanging off her skinny shoulder. It looked stringy, like it was in desperate need of a cleaning.

All of a sudden the door opened to reveal a auburn haired women in a nurses outfit. She had a clipboard on her forearm, held by her hand. On the other one was a black pen. "Your awake," The nurse stared wide eyed. Then she smiled.

"You're awake!" The nurse couldn't stop herself from scrambling herself up to Tara and hugged her.

"Oh, wait till your parents hear about this!"

She ran to the doorway, then turned around to look at her. "Do you need anything?" She asked.

Tara blinked. She was feeling a bit dehydrated. " Uh, do you have some water?"

"Yes. I'll be right back." The nurse ran out the room.

Tara tilted her head, deep in thought. She couldn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was that she was in a car.

* * *

_She leaned over, her hand cranking down the radio as she looked outside._

_"It's a really nice night," She commented, her eyes taking in the dark sky, the moon, now orange. There was supposed to be a blood moon tonight._

_"Yeah." Garfield agreed. He smiled at her. "I know a spot where we can see the sky better." He suggested._

_"Take me there!" She commanded._

_They were coming back from prom night. It was 11:00. She slipped off her blue heels and put on her sneakers. She wanted to be ready if they were going to climb something. Plus, she couldn't afford to get her heels dirty._

_"Almost there." Garfield announced._

_They rounded a corner only to see a truck full of what appeared to be drunk outcasts, coming full speed at them. Garfield hadn't had enough time to move when the red truck mercilessly crashed into his emerald Chrysler._

_They went careening into a ditch on Tara's side. Screaming, Tara's head smashed into her window, a big CRACK immediately following. Garfield, too late now, tried to shield her from anymore injuries. The car finally fell onto the ground. About twenty minutes later, one of the losers who crashed into them had called the cops. They were being questioned. Luckily everyone survived the crash? They 're blood ran cold when they pulled out an attractive, unconscious blonde in a blue prom dress. Her blood matted most of her hair. _

_Crap. They managed to kill someone just when school let out. They're never going to be accepted into society now._

* * *

The nurse had come back with a cup of water in her hand. "Your family should be here in a few minutes." She said.

"What year is it?" She asked.

"2014." The nurse informed. It's been two years since you came here."

"Oh.."

The door busted open again in stepped a blonde women, her hair in a messy bun. She had hazel eyes. Her lips were covered in red lipstick. It looked to be like her mother. Another girl stepped in. She had wavy, light brown hair with blonde highlights. She looked like she was at least 14. That was her sister.

"Tara! Your finally awake!" Her mother exclaimed."I'd thought you were going to be dead forever!" She hugged her daughter.

"So your alive." Her sister remarked. Don't get her wrong, she loved her sister. She just tended to be calmer. "I can barely contain my glee." She said. To be honest she looked to be containing it just fine.

"Oh, this is looking good. It's a good thing you had gotten good grades in high school. Colleges might except you still even though your late." Her mother's smile got bigger.

"Where's Garfield?" she asked.

Their smiles slipped off they're faces.

"He didn't die, did he?" Panic leveled into her voice. She gripped the covers to hear the news.

"No, fortunately. He survived. It's just that I think he's trying to forget you." Her sister informed.

Tara looked at her, a question in her eyes.

"He hasn't come to visit for months. He's now a sophomore in college. Surprisingly." Her sister added.

Tara glared at her. "What? He's smart, but he still has his moments."

"What college does he go to?"

"He goes to Jump City University. Why?"

"Can I go there?"

"Uh, you can fill out an application and see if they except you."

"Yay!" She squealed. She'll he finally getting her life back!

* * *

_So, I'll probably update later today, considering its four in the morning. I'll also update Switched today or tomorrow, I guess. :D Anyways I hope you guys like this story!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Absolute silence leads to sadness. It is the image of death.- Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

Three months later

Terra walked out the administration's office with her brown wheeled suitcase following her. She tentatively brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. The wind was howling today.

The watched a group of boys and girls walk by, laughing. Before she could sidetrack, she hesitantly tapped one of the girls shoulder.

The girl turned around. She had long red hair, tan skin, an vibrant green eyes. She was taller than most of the boys in the group. Her face held a kind smile and question in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Uh, do you know where Garfield Logan is?" She asked.

"Oh, he's in the 1100 building. Third floor. Second door." She pointed to the right, where a sidewalk was, rocks scattered on the sides, along with some brick buildings lining it.

"Thank you."

She started walking towards the buildings. A few minutes later, she arrived. She composed herself and tugged her suitcase towards the door. When she arrived at the elevator she was met by a pale girl, skn almost pink, who was glaring at her. The girl had side bangs along with her dyed pink pigtails. At the end, there was a tinge of black. She was wearing black clad boots and a gothic dress.

Terra didn't know what was her problem.

"What?"

"You remember me?" The girl asked.

"...No."

"Figures. You had short term memory. Then and now."

Tara opened her mouth, insulted. "I didnt come here for insults," She muttered. The pale girl strode out as the elevator door began closing.

To pass the time, she looked at her nails,checking to see if they were chipped. None of them were, fortunately.

With a high pitched ping, the elevator stopped and opened its metal doors. It brandished a hall with white tile floors and orange walls. It smelled of vanilla.

She immediately spotted her destination. She walked to the door with easy confidence and knocked.

Only for it to be opened by _her._A girl as pale as the moon looked at her. She had short black, with a hint of purple hair. Her lips wore a natural frown. Terra almost cringed as her purple eyes met her blue ones.

Raven, in all her glory, was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped T-shirt under a plain black one. Her bottoms were dark short shorts and dark purple socks. She frowned at Terra.

"You?"

"You?" Terra responded, obviously bewildered.

Lets get this straight. Terra wasnt the nice girl youd think she was. In highschool, she was a saint to her friends and a Hitler to her enemies. She liked to take them down one by one, destroying their self esteem in the process.

Raven, however, was one of the few people who had a forever lasting shield to her horrible wrath. Terra could not ever get her to back off.

Raven was also one of the few people she actually hated. Most of the people she just intensely disliked, but she hated Raven enough to remember her.

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Doesn't Garfield Logan live here?"

"...No." This is my dorm."

"Oh, well could you do me a favor and tell me where he is?" She asked in a snotty tone.

"He's here." She informed."

"Why would he be in your dorm?"

"Maybe because I'm his girlfriend." Raven said dismissively.

Terra looked at her. Raven could tell Terra was visibly shaken.

Raven didn't like her, but she still had a heart. "Are you okay?" She reached out to touch her shoulder, but as soon as she did Terra wrenched herself back, as if she was poison.

"Dont touch me!" She shrieked. She gripped tighter to her suitcase and marched right back to the elevator.

Confused, Raven looked at the closed elevator doors. "Wasnt she in a coma?" She thought as she closed the door.

* * *

"This is a travesty!" She told herself as she leaned against the door. She was in her dorm now, panicking.

"How did that lowlife get my guy!"

She paced around the room until she finally came up with a answer.

"She's just lying. She wants to get back at me for all those years for being mean to her. She's just jealous."

* * *

Raven silently watched her boyfriend sleep. Not in a creepy way, of course. His left cheek was pressed against a red pillow, his right arm hanging off the couch. The white sheets he was using was scarmbled all over his body. He snored quietly.

She didn't really follow all Tara's past boyfriends when they were in school, so she had no idea why Tara had reacted that way.

She heard her phone buzz from the oakwood kitchen table. She hurried up and snatched to see who texted. Kori's smiling face was on the profile picture.

_ Did you see Tara?_

**_Yeah. She came to my dorm._**

_She's here for Garfield. What did she say?_

**_She freaked out when I told her he was here. Any idea why?_**

_:0 Don't you know that Garfield was Tara's BF back in high school?_

She stepped back for a moment and looked at Garfield. He didn't tell her about this.

**No. **She texted back.

_Oh. Sorry you had to hear it from me... :3 _Kori apologized.

Tara must've cone back to get back Garfield. She better be on her guard from now on..

* * *

Sorry for not updating so fast as short as the last chapter. I swear im suffering from my first case of writers block!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sometimes we need to forget people from our past because of ONE simple reason. They don't belong in our future."-Unknown_

Terra sat herself on the cold lightbrown bench just outside of class. Her hair was french braided into one braid down her back, accessorizing it with a blue scrunchie. She let her side bangs hang down.

She was wearing a black T-shirt and a green jacket that sported the words "Babyfat" across the chest in golden writing. She was also wearing black skinny jeans that did nothing to warm her skin against the cold weather. Her new black and white high-tops tapped the cement floor in anticipation.

Terra was nervously playing with her hands as she was re-thinking her plan. Honestly, she had no idea what Garfield saw in Raven. She was a dark, unfeeling hellraiser. And he was _so_ much more than that!

She planned that she would somehow "wow" him to come back to her. Make him realize that she deserved him, not that evil-whore he calls his girlfriend now.

* * *

Raven and Garfied were walking together to class. Raven was wearing a dark blue sweater and some blue jeans. Her outfit matched her shoes. Garfield was wearing green T-shirt and a green jacket, also with jeans. His shoes were blue and green.

They were sharing an ear-phone set listening to music on Garfield's iPod. Garfield was singing along to the lyrics as Raven did not. The two seemed so opposite from each other, yet they were perfect for each other!

They turned a corner to see a blonde sitting on a bench. Raven was the first to notice her.

"Oh god," Raven muttered.

"What?" Garfield asked to see why she said that. He looked over to she was staring (Sorry, make that glaring) at. He looked over to see Terra- the last person he'd expect to find here- staring at him. When he made eye contact with her, her eyes sparkled and she ran straight at him.

She literally shoved Raven away from him, the ear phone ripping out of his ear,and hugged him harder than Kori would even dare. He did not catch Raven show a brief moment of a snarl on her face before she wiped it off, showing a monotonous look as she wrapped up his iPod and earphones.

"Garfield!" Terra squealed.

"Terra!" His voice showed no excitement, due to the fact that he was incapable of breathing right now.

Once she let go, Garfield took a moment to catch his breath. Once he did, he looked at her and said "Terra?" This time with question and a mix of shock.

"Yes! It's me!" She happy confirmed. "I woke up about a few months ago and went here just to see you!"

She hugged him again, this time more gently. "Aren't you happy?" She purposely whispered in his ear, causing shivers to go down his body. However, before he could answer that question, a monotoned voice cut in.

"Goodmorning, Terra." Greeted Raven. When Terra looked over to her, she wasn't smiling. Raven was crossing her arms to protect her against the bitter weather, and her nose was red as a result to it. Her eyes showed annoyance.

"Hi, Raven. How was sleep?" Terra said as she gritted her teeth. It literally pained her to play nice to this chick.

"Wait. You knew she was here Raven? How come you didn't tell me?"

"She just came to my dorm last night. I was half asleep then so I had no recollection of our encounter till now." She bluntly answered.

It took a minute for Garfield to realize what she said. Then he turned to Terra. "So you know she's my...?"

Terra forced a smile. "Of course! I'm totally fine with it, actually. It's good to know someone was taking care of you all these years!" She giggled.

"Oh! Good! Great!" Garfield smiled. "So, where ya headed?" He asked casually.

"Earth science!" Terra told him.

Raven watched them. In her eyes, they looked like a happy couple. Terra was twirling her hair in a flirty motion, smiling and nodding to all the things Garfield says. Garfield had his hands in his pockets, but his face shown with happiness and excitement, the kind of face when he finally gets a videogame that he'd been saving up for.

She, however, felt like a third-wheel.

When they (finally) parted and said goodbye, Garfield slung his shoulder over Ravens and continued on walking her to class. When Raven glanced back over to Terra. She was surprised at the childish gesture Terra did to her. Of all the things she chose to do, she stuck her tongue out at her!

* * *

**I'm back! :v So I'm really sorry for not updating for one or two months but I was on vacation. Anyways i know you guys deserve to have a longer chapter but since I can't come up for BBCwhats going to happen next I wa thinking if I could update my stories one week at a time. Like Switched is next week, and the week after that it's When jelousy rears? Anyways please enjoy and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Stalking is when two people go for a romantic walk and only one of them knows about it._

It was in the middle of the day, and Terra was following Garfield. Not that he knew about it, of course. She was too busy hiding behind bushes and swatting thorns out her hair to notice the weird stares her classmates casted at her. When Garfield went into the men's restroom, she stood up and straightened her self. Then, she quickly ran around the nearest corner just as Garfield was walking out. She peeked at him and grinned. She then stepped out, as if she was just exploring the school.

She looked at Garfield as if she was surprised to see him.

"Oh! Hey, Garfield!" She waved him over. "Can you give me a quick tour of the school? I feel like I'm lost all the time!" Not true, actually. She memorized the whole map of the school out of frustration (weird, right?) And a senior showed her everywhere this morning.

"Uhhh..." He sorted looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching. "Sure!"

She smiled. "Thanks!" She said a little too enthusiastically. Not that he seemed to notice.

* * *

They were just finishing up their tour, licking ice-cream they had gotten while walking around.

"So when did you and Raven start dating?" She asked nonchalantly, licking up a melted piece of her vanilla ice cream before it hit the ground.

"Uhh, just after I graduated. We were friends for a while, but eventually I just asked her out." He blurted out, not really thinking. "Not that I wasn't sad about you or anything...I mean-"

"Hey, chill Gar!" She punched him playfully. "I'm totally fine with it. You couldn't be mourning for me forever! Plus, you seem pretty happy with her right now!" She lied. _Though, you'd be even more happy with me..._ She thought.

"Oh. Okay. That's great!" He smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak. All of a sudden some high pitched voice screamed Terra's name.

She turned around to see the tall tan girl from last night running towards her. "How are you doing on you're first day?" She asked.

"Um, great!" She flashed her a thumbs up, to which Kori replied by a smile. "Hello, Garfield!"

"Hi Kori." He politely greeted.

A few seconds later Richard, Victor, and Raven came into view. Richard and Victor discussed fighting techniques, making little slashing moves with they're hands while Raven quietly listened.

Robin looked over to Garfield, Kori, and Terra. "Oh, wow, Terra's back." He muttered. He never messed with Terra, but he knew she could be a pain in the ass when she wanted to be.

"Hi, guys. Long time no see..." She drifted off when she saw Raven.

"So, I have to go. Need to study. Uh, bye guys!" Locking eyes with Raven as she hurried off.

"What was that?" Richard asked, looking at Raven.

She promptly pulled up her black hoodie and muttered "Don't ask me," and walked off in the other direction.

* * *

Jen knocked on Raven's dorm room impatiently. "Hurry up, Raven. I've got to be back by seven!"

She raised her hand to knock again, but the door opened before she could. Raven, who was now wearing a blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts, with some black Jordans. "I'm ready. Let's go."

...

They were training for the "Run for Charity" race, which was next Friday. Since they were in college now, they were expected to join in on the communities activities, so they chose running.

It's basically where charities bet on you and if you win the race, you win up to 20,000 dollars for your charity. So here they were, running through a trail in the woods on a path that they're supposed to follow.

After thirty minutes of straight running hardcore, they finally decided to take a rest. Raven sat on the irregular shaped rocks and Jen sat and leaned on an old tree, making crunching sounds on the leaves as she adjusted.

Jen gulped her water down as Raven was taking small sips.

"So, how do you feel about Terra coming along?" She asked nonchalantly.

Raven looked at her with an irritated look on her face. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"She said, exasperated. "For the last time, I don't care!" She exclaimed.

"Jeez, calm down. It was just a question." Jen said. "I, personally, don't like her going here at all..." Raven tuned her out, not interested in hearing whether or not if Jen likes her. She mostly just tried to concentrate on the scenery.

"You know, I think she's a psycho. One time, she gotten so horny her and this grown man did it..."

"What?" Raven asked suddenly, who had been pulled back into the real world. "She did what?"

"One time, when she was into drugs, she met this drug dealer who convinced her to help him sell drugs, then they eventually dated, then they had sex!" Jen informed. "It ruined her brain," Jen commented.

"That's true?"

"Yeah. All when she was 14. Crazy, right?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

**So in this chapter we learn a bit more about Terra's twisted past. e.e**

**What a creepy little girl!**


	5. Chapter 5

_If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?-__** William Shakespeare**_

* * *

In a fluorescent lit bathroom, a girl was prepping herself for an outing. The mirror revealed her extraordinary features. Her cocoa brown big brown eyes skimmed over her face as if scanning for any malfunctions. She carefully applied mascara and black eyeliner with her maroon colored lip gloss.

She sprayed hair shine on her short dark brown hair. Smiling, she proudly exited the bathroom to see her new roommate, Terra, sitting on her bed. The way she sat revealed her mood as impatient, and she was glaring at her.

"What?" Cabri asked with feigned innocence.

"You know what. We were supposed to leave at six and now eight. You took two freaking hours in there primping up like the spoiled little princess you are!" She snapped.

Cabri frowned. She hadn't meant to anger her, she just wanted to make sure she looked good.

"Don't call me that please. It's rude." Her cheerful tone as well as her dispostion changed as she stared at the angry blonde. "Let's go. Your shop closes in thirty minutes." She swiped the keys off the door frame and stepped outside the door, not bothering to wait for Terra, who was slipping on her jacket.

The unlikely pair were speed walking down the hall. Cabri, who was wearing a simple green tee and short shorts, and Terra who was wearing a yellow belly top with gray sweatpants.

They hopped into the car and sped off. "So where did you want to go again?" Cabri asked.

"Um, you could just drop me off at this corner here." She pointed to the right where the car slowed down and dropped her off.

Terra walked the rest of the way to "Eric's chemical shop". She walked into the store and immediately went over to where the poison was. The poison was there incase anyone needed serious help to kill bugs or animals. She skimmed the area until she saw a can that was called : "24 Hour Killjoy" She read the ingredients and it said to contain what she was looking for: Arsenic.

She really needed to kill one disgusting pest that was lurking around the campus.

* * *

Cabri had arrived back to their dorm after picking up a friend. She was stuffing buttered popcorn in her mouth, once in a while inserting Listerine sheets in her mouth to keep her breath fresh. They were watching the Jungle book.

Her friend, a curious golden haired beauty was looking in Terra's shelves. Cabri called it snooping, she called it "getting to know her".

She came across a medicine box. The orange squares from Monday, and Tuesday her filled, but Wednesday, which was today, was full.

"Hey, why does she have to take these?" She wondered aloud.

"She had to take those ever since she got back from the hospital. I don't know why, I think it's to calm down her side affects." She answered dismissively. "Hurry up, Mowgli is about to fight Sheer-can!"

* * *

"Terra was unusually nice to Raven today. She brought a basket of muffins to Raven at lunch under the cherry blossom tree where Raven read. She called a compromise and apologized for her early behavior. Shocked, Raven took one of the muffins and ate it. They had an actual conversation till the bell rang!" Jinx wrote in her journal.

A women at the juvenile detention center gave it to her when she was fourteen. She had only wrote one word each day. She proud she upgraded to full paragraphs.

She closed her journal.

* * *

**Hmmm... Terra being nice? To Raven no less? Something smells fishy... Also, for the chemical shop, I know, I just didnt know what else to call it :p**


	6. Chapter 6

"As a well spent day brings happy sleep, so a life well spent brings happy death." -Leonardo Da Vinci

* * *

On Friday, Raven, Kori, Jen, Karen, and Tara were laying down under the Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Ugh, I didn't know college could be so tiring," Jen whined. "I don't think professor Greenway realizes all the other homework and studies I have to do!"

"You could always just search the answers if you want the easy way out." Karen suggested.

"That won't help." Jen grumbled. Tara, who was looking at her nails turned all of her attention to Jen.

"Let's have a sleepover. I'm tired too, and that's just the way to let most of my worries go," She suggested. "Only if you guys are up for it, though."

The girls looked at each other. Well, all except for Raven, who was packing up her backpack at the subject.

"I would love to have the sleepover!" Kori squealed.

"Sure." Jen said dismissively.

"Im game." Karen smiled up at Raven. "You going?"

"No." Raven's answer put the girls off-guard.

"Why not, Raven?" Kori asked with a frown on her face.

"Uh, they aren't really my thing." She reasoned. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and began to walk away.

"Yeah, well dating wasn't really 'your thing' either, but here you are with a boyfriend." Jen muttered.

Raven abruptly stopped and turned around, glaring at Jen. "_Excuse me__?!_" She seethed.

"I said," Jen raising her hand to her mouth projecting her voice a bit, "Dating wasn't your thing either, but here you are with a boyfriend!" Jen stared at Raven, her face smug.

"What does that have to do with a sleepover!?"

"I think what she was trying to say is you might like it if you would just try it." Kori said butting in between the two. She smiled at Raven and twiddled her thumbs. "Please, Raven, come with us, you might like it." She batted her eyelashes.

Raven looked at her, then the rest of the crew. All of them looked at her with pleading looks on they're faces.

She sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**7:00 P.M.**

All of them stood in Kori's living room, waiting for one more guest: Tara. Suddenly Kori's phone beeped.

"She said she's bringing her dorm mate, if that's fine with us." She read.

"The more the merrier." Raven said sarcastically.

Kori clapped her hands while Raven rolled her eyes. "Ooh! Raven, Im glad to see you 'showing your spirit'!" She informed happily.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Karen and Jen said. They both looked at each other, as if they were both declaring war. In one second, they were sprinting and jumping and climbing to get the door first. In the end, it was Karen who opened the door.

Tara and Cabri stood outside with pillows, blankets, and a bucket of candy.

"Welcome!" Kori, greeted, pushing Karen out the doorway. Tara hugged Kori on the way in while Cabri just waved to everyone.

**8:30 P.M.**

The curtains were drawn in every window to shield them from the light. All the girls were huddled up watching Annebelle after watching the Conjuring. While they were occupied by the T.V., they were scooping up huge amounts of chocolate, candy, and popcorn to eat.

**10:45 P.M.**

All the lights were on and the girls were now in a circle sitting crosslegged. They were playing the infamous party game: Truth or Dare.

"I dare you to kiss Kori's big toe." Cabri said to a confident Karen. Karen grabbed Kori's right foot and Kori immediately began giggling uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?" Tara asked.

"Hehe. I just thought she was going to tickle my foot!" HAHAHAHA" She laughed while Karen pecked her big toe.

"Okay, Tara, T or D?"

"Dare please!"

"I dare you to stick your butt out the window!"

All the girls began laughing hysterically at Tara's red face. Raven stared at them. They were acting like a bunch of middle school girls!

Tara, with what little dignity she had left, stripped herself buttnaked and opened Kori's window. Quickly checking for stray walkers, she then stuck her butt out the window for two seconds. Then hurriedly shut the window and pulled up her pants.

**11:27 P.M.**

Jen took a pack of beer bottles out the fridge. "FREE BEER FOR EVERYONE!" She announced. Instantly Cabri, Karen, and Tara came running.

"Now, now, my children, You each get one bottle no more or no less!" She said in her bad 'mom' voice while popping off the lid to her own.

"Beer? What is the 'beer'?" Kori asked curiously.

"Something you really need to try out." Said Jen, handing a bottle to her.

Kori shrugged as she opened hers.

"Raven? You want one?" Jen asked.

"Err, no thank you." Was Ravens reply.

"Oh, come on, just a little swig?" Karen begged.

Raven sighed for the second time that day. "Fine." These girls were going to be the death of her. Although, she was a little curious how it tasted. Jen handed her one and she took one big gulp.

Her eyes widened as she tore the bottle from her lips and threw it at the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Woah." Tara commented.

"Crap. I am going to have to clean it up later on." Kori said quietly. Sbe was too lazy to pick it up now.

"Don't worry, I'll do it now." Raven offered. "I'll help.." Cabri said as the effects of drunkeness began to take over her brain. She had drunk her whole bottle already.

Raven began picking up the glass as Cabri stumbled towards the mop. As they were cleaning, the rest of the girls were gulping down they're beer.

**12:00 P.M.**

"Hehehehe." Raven giggled as she hid behind a potted plant on the balcony.

Yes, she was drunk. She had only took one more drink and I guess that was all it took. So here she was, excitedly playing hide and go seek with the girls. Karen was it.

All of a sudden heard a squeal from Jen inside. She should have been the first to be found. Screams after screams continued until they found Raven.

"So, what's her punishment?"

"What?" Asked Jen.

"Whoever gets found first gets a punishment, right?" Raven asked innocently.

"No, not in the tradtional game, but I guess we could jazz it up a bit." Cabri said.

The girls discussed Jens punishment while Jen was fearfully backing away. She took off when she found out she would have to recieve a swirly.

"Jen! You cannot run away from this!" Kori called after her.

Tara and Karen finally caught up to her. They dragged her by her arms to the bathroom.

"No! No, please, not a swirly!" She begged. But they didnt listen to her. They grabbed her by her ankles and dunked her in there while flushing the toilet. The girls hysterically laughed at Jens screaming form.

**1:14 A.M.**

"That wasn't very nice of you guys." Jen said while drying herself off.

"You deserved it." Tara said smugly.

"Shutup!" Jen snapped irritated.

Only to be mimicked by her. "Shutup!" She said in a more highpitched voice.

Jen growled.

"Friends!" Kori said, sensing the tension. "What should we do now?"

It was quiet for a moment while everyone thought for an idea.

"Got it!" Karen snapped her fingers. "We should break into the elementary school across the street." Everyone looked at her. "What? I miss elementary school."

"Yeah, me too." Tara agreed.

"Me three." Cabri yelled.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for!" Jen asked.

**1:30 A.M.**

Six girls were climbing Roosevelt Elementary's school gate, still in they're P.J's. Kori giggled again.

"Shhh!" The girls reminded her. They hopped down, now on school grounds. Raven took in a deep breath, relishing the outside air.

Then they walked around campus, chatting quietly as if this was the norm. They went inaide the library.

"Oh! Junie B. Jones. Oh, these were my favorite books when I was a kid!" Cabri said, hugging the book "Junie. B. Jones and her BIG, Fat, mouth".

"They have bean bags here? No fair!" Jen said as she sank into the purple bag.

Raven looked at the vast selection of books in the childrens library. There were lots of fantasy ones. She was checking out a book when Jen had the bright idea to go inside a classroom.

So they went out, and into a classroom.

"Mrs. Journez." Tara read off a nametag posted on a clip board. Jen looked through the worksheets.

"Wow, these are all easy to me now. Can't believe I struggled with this stuff once." She commented.

Kori sat in one of the chairs and folded her arms. "Too low for me now."

"Yeah, I miss elementary school." Cabri said quietly. Raven yawned. They sat there for a quiet five seconds before they decided to return to Kori's apartment.

**2:22 A.M.**

The girls were all tired out. Each one were passed out in some wierd position on the floor of the living room. The t.v. was on ABC family on volume four.

Kori sort of woke up at three to see Tara staring at the ceiling. She knew she was just sleeping with her eyes open, hearing the soft snore emit from her. Though, it still freaked her out.

_It's like she's a freaking vampire! _She thought.

At one point Tara actually turned her head towards her in her sleep. Terrified, Kori closes her eyes and pretends she's sleeping. She peeks at Tara again to see that Tara has returned her view to the ceiling again. Then she sits up and stands and walks around the house. Like a mummy. Kori see's her return to the living room and spot Silkie's (Her cat) water bowl.

_No._

Tara goes up to it and bends down on all fours and meows. Then she sticks out her toungue and makes her way to the water. Just as her toungue is inches away from it, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, do you know if Kori has one of those 'Chillows' I can use?" Kori identified it as Karens. "Uh, what the fuck are you doing?"

Tara blinks her eyes. Then realizing what her sleepwalking possesed her to do she backed away from embarrassment. "Uh, sorry, I was sleepwalking. I must be thirsty." She excused herself to go get a cup of water.

Karen just nodded at her and awkwardly went back to sleep.

**12:46 P.M. The next day**

Since Raven fell asleep first, before they went to sleep they dunked Raven's bra in water an threw it in the freezer. So right now, while the girls were eating Cheerios and recovering from they're hangover, they were also giggiling like hyenas when Raven entered the room.

"What?" She asked irritably.

They pushed the black bra to her.

"Uh, thank you?" She asked, confused.

"It's your bra," Kori snickered. "We had frozen it because you had went to sleep first."

Raven just blinked at them.

"That's not my bra."

All laughing slowed down when they heard that statement. "What?"Jen asked incredulously.

"That isn't my bra. I wear strapless ones. One of you probably isn't wearing a bra and doesn't even know it." She stated.

They all look in the collars of they're shirts.

"Oh gob,"Cabri said shocked. "I froze my own bra!"

Everyone started laughing again. Even Raven got out a few.

They could all agree that this was the weirdest, craziest sleepover any of them had ever been to.

**So, Im proud to say that I typed a longer chapter for you guys ;)**

**Also, I hav twk questions for you guys. What was your favorite book as a child and what was the most awkwardest, weirdest, hilarious thing that happene to you at a sleepover? :3 ( And BTW, thia is a BB/Rae story)**


End file.
